Hey There Casey
by blonde not barbie
Summary: songfic, dasey of course. please give it a shot, i think its pretty cute!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek. Maybe if I'm really good, Santa will bring it for me for Christmas. **

Hey There Casey

_Hey there Delilah/ What's it like in New York City?_

Derek stretched as he woke in his apartment. The nineteen-year old stifled a yawn. He had been up late again on the phone with Casey. Casey. Even just the sound of her name excited him. His stepsister. His girlfriend. He had been in love with her from the moment he met her, at his dad's wedding. It was just to bad that he had gotten together with her the night before graduation. Casey was excitedly chattering away about how much she loved college and the city. Of course she had gotten into a top rate school. She was valedictorian after all.

_I'm a thousand miles away/ But girl tonight you look so pretty_

He sighed. As much as he loved her, the distance was killing him. When Casey had moved to New York, Derek, Ralph, and Sam had moved to LA to try to make D-Rock happen. Derek had taken over the position of lead singer. He wasn't bad actually, kind of a combination of the lead singer from the Goo Goo Dolls (AN: I love this band!) and Blue October (AN: I love this one too.) He had just wanted to spend more time with Casey, but he would have never admitted it to anyone. He could imagine her, laying on her stomach on her dorm bed as she talked to him. He knew she would be as pretty as ever.

Y_es you do/ Time Square can't shine as bright as you/ I swear its true_

In his mind, Casey would always be beautiful, even when they were eighty. And he knew he would still love her, even then. You're probably thinking: "How does Derek Venturi, the world's biggest player fall in love.?" Well, Casey was the only girl that ever gave him a challenge. They went together like black and white. Total opposites, but perfect together. And they were. He swore that he would love her till his last breath. Stretching, he sat up and put on the guitar pick necklace Casey had made him, as a memento of their first performance. He slept with it under his pillow.

_Hey there Delilah/ Don't you worry 'bout the distance_

As he groggily made his way to the kitchen and pulled out some milk and cereal, he tried to smirk as he remembered how mad Casey would get at him for drinking out of the carton, but it came out as more of a love sick grin. He missed her so badly. He thought back to what she had said last night. She was worried. Worried that they couldn't make long distance work. Worried that he would find someone else. He assured her that there could never be anyone else for him, that she was the only girl in his heart (with the exception of Smarti, which she got a good laugh out of.)

_I'm right there if you get lonely/ Give this song another listen_

Once a week, Derek would write a song for Casey. Then every month he would send her a CD with all four songs. The songs were surprisingly good, but as Sam and Ralph put it, "too mushy for D-Rock." Casey had confided on him that when she was missing him she would listen to the CD. She said all her friends were jealous that she had such a great boyfriend, which made him smirk.

_Close your eyes/ Listen to my voice its my disguise/ I'm by your side _

Although Derek would of course never mention it to anyone, he really did feel closer to Casey when he was writing those songs. Casey thought he had an amazing voice (although she was initially miffed when she learned she had been duped, but she got over it.) He could just picture her playing his songs while lying on her bed, pretending it was a live performance. He could picture it because he did the same thing, except he listened to the voice messages she sent him. Sam had walked in on him doing that once and he hadn't heard the end of it for months. He stirred his cereal, which was getting mushy, and ate a spoonful.

_Hey there Delilah/ I know times are getting hard_

Milk and cereal were just about all they had to eat though, because except for the minimum wage jobs the band worked they didn't have much money. They could barely make rent. The same went for Casey. I mean, how could a family with five kids pay for college?

_But just believe me girl/ Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

However, Derek was confident they were about to make it big. D-Rock had finally landed an audition with a real record company! Now all Derek had to do was do good at that audition, and he and Casey's bills were paid for the rest of their lives.

_We'll have it good/ We'll have the life we knew we would/ My word is good_

He couldn't wait to support Casey and raise a family. I know, this was the great Derek Venturi we're talking about but Casey had him whipped. He couldn't ever see himself with anyone but Casey.

_Hey there Delilah I've got so much left to say if every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away_

Even writing those songs and talking to her on the phone almost constantly wasn't enough for Derek though. He wanted to prove to Casey that he loved her, he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her forever. These were the emotions he struggled to express in his songs, and he knew it took Casey's breath away to know that he could be so expressive, so deep.

_I'd write it all/ Even more in love with me you'd fall/ We'd have it all_

He sighed at his soggy cereal and got up and poured it out. Slowly, he walked to his room to get dressed. He figured then he'd write another song for Casey, even if it was early. His songs were all great, but he was looking for the one that would be amazing, and cause her to fall even more in love with him, so she would never leave him. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he was always worried that Casey would leave him. He knew in his heart that no matter how much he loved her, she deserved better than him

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

He had spent more time than he would ever admit trying to wish away the distance between him and Casey. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms again.

_But they've got planes and trains and cars/ I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

He needed her, from deep inside of him. He needed to hold her, he needed to kiss her, he even just needed to see her. He would sit there and plan how long it would take him to get there from planes, trains, and cars. At this point, he would even walk to her. He loved her that much.

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

Not a day went by when Sam or Ralph would tease him about being whipped. Casey told him her roommates were always making fun of her for being so serious as well.

_And we'll just laugh along/ Because we know that none of them have felt this way _

But Derek didn't care. He knew his roommates just didn't know what it was like to be in love. Casey was the same way. Their love was more important than anything anyone else said.

_Delilah I can promise you that by the time we get through the world will never ever be the same/ And you're to blame_

Derek sat down at his desk, put his pen to the paper, and started to write a song.

_Hey there Casey/ What's it like in New York City _

**AN: I know I should be working on You're My Guardian Angel, but I couldn't resist. Sorry if it's a bit too fluffy. And I know Derek is somewhat out of character, but love changes people. Now please click the lovely button named review and tell me what you think:D **


End file.
